


[Male Reader x Bandit] Bridges

by Everett



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everett/pseuds/Everett
Summary: Lily老师约稿。





	[Male Reader x Bandit] Bridges

“嘿，你没事吧？”  
  隔着头盔，你将脑袋靠上斑驳残缺的墙面，低头去看坐下在墙根休息的德国人，看着他将疲累隐藏在昏暗的光线里。

  没有抬头回应，只有烟头的火光燃起又熄灭。  
  “…有事的话我会去找Doc。”  
  不同于你故意放轻的语调，Dominic调整着气息只是语气淡漠地回应。

  被这样微妙的态度截断了闲聊的氛围，话语憋在喉头又咽下，你只是这样安静地伫立，一言不发中注视这个不愿意出现在光亮里的男人。  

  “你杵这儿干什么？”  
  黑暗中传来的一声逐客令。

  杵这儿是想和你待近些，是想和你说说话，是想趁着黑暗亲吻你嘴里的烟草味。  
  但是没有这样坦白，你只是抱起你的SAW无声地站直身子要走开。

  这时候身后响起的是其人略显急促的声音，“没让你走啊。”

  闻言，你慢悠悠转过身又踱了回去，没有掩饰嘴角的笑意。  
  你靠在他身侧的墙面，回到自己温柔的注视。  
  你看着你年长的恋人在模棱两可的夜色中手指夹开香烟，微微要开口，但是没有吐出一个字词又合上。  
  其实不需要言语，你这样想。

  你明白他不愿意在有其他人在的此处与你过于亲密，你知道一度做出“爱情拖累所有事”发言的Dominic还在适应这样一段对双方来讲都是前所未有的特殊关系。

  当然，两个男人谈恋爱不容易，但你们都各自在努力。

  Dominic想要其他人眼里你们之间的沉默，你就给他沉默；Dominic想要你没有质疑的陪伴，你就给他陪伴。  
  毕竟一天结束后，你知道，你会在被单里看书的时候被一声“挪个位置”给夺走一半的睡眠空间，这个人甚至不会自己带枕头。  
  你们会亲吻，很多时候兴起会做爱。或者只是你看书，他看着你，直到你合上书关了灯，失去视野后将这个人揽进怀中睡去。  
  就像平常的恋人会做的一样。

  你有时会幻想下一阶段会是如何，你幻想在所有的同事面前，你们共同的朋友面前亲吻这个德国人，炫耀并且划清界限告诉所有人Dominic一直都是你的。

  你想或许需要一个契机，或许需要一点特别的行动。

  而事实证明，二者都不必要，时间本身足以推动一段感情的进展。  
  只是两个月不到的时间，你发现自己身处日思夜想的“第二阶段”。

  但不像你想的，你没能在所有人面前宣告所有权。  
  事实是，Dominic甚至不会允许你在两个人相处时宣告所有权，他不会在你倾诉爱意的时候用情话回应，取而代之的是一声“是吗”，“哦”，之类的敷衍，或者是直接的空白。

  没有了入睡前理所当然缩到你被单下的温暖，没有了布料之间的干柴烈火，甚至没有了无论何时一直会在其人眼里的，唯独对你显露的温柔。  
  不得不说第二阶段比你想的要难咽得多，像是扯开彩虹糖包装吃进一嘴石子。

  一次你为了和邮件往来数周，终于接手的实习生见面穿上正装，转身去索求一些夸奖。  
  但Dominic只是冷淡地打量你好一会儿。  
  片刻，开口，“看起来很怪。”

  这么久以来头一次，你觉得自己再一次听见了数年前那个代号Bandit的男人的声音。

  “领带颜色丑，你穿成这样也很怪，是要去主持喜剧脱口秀？”

  你没有回应，站在原地安静地注视着其人的双眼。  
  当你一言不发这样面容平静地看着他的眼睛，Dominic也知道你是有些气了。

  然后别过头去，Dominic离开了你的房间。  
  你伸手解下了领带。

  但是自那之后，Dominic这样的口气并没有改变，甚而开始不时挖苦，刻薄地评论，尤其是在其他人的面前。  
  一次你指导的实习生在工作的初期阶段结束之时热情洋溢与你攀谈，表达希望交换联系方式得到更多的指导的时候，Dominic走过，一声嗤笑后声音不小地冲你年轻的实习生列举出了这些年来你工作上所有的失误。

  气氛如他所愿一时冷下。  
  实习生离开时，Dominic甚至显得满意。

  通常来讲你不会动情绪，因为你知道Dominic是真的认同你的工作，尊重你的为人，一些尖锐的言语要么是玩笑话要么是调情。  
  但是现在你不能这样确定了。

  “我在你眼里很差劲吗？”  
  你轻声问道。

  “不是。”

  “那你是在做什么？”

  “…我在做我自己。”

  闻言，你对这句简单的，对这么些天来概括出的别扭借口笑了。  
  低下头去，扬起嘴角。  
  扭头去看身旁的Dominic，看见他对你的笑意逐渐拧起眉头，倒像是受到言语攻击的一方。

  “别皱眉头啊，”你平静地微笑，“这理由我接受了。”  
  事实是，除了微笑你没有其他表情可做，除了接受你没有其他话可说。

  这时候，Dominic扳过你的面庞，在明朗的光亮中亲吻上你的嘴唇。  
  第一次他在公共场合主动亲吻你，但是没有亲吻的甜蜜。  
  因为不是亲吻，你尝到的是一些他自己理不清的乱麻，尝到的是半吊子的冲动，像是Dominic在尝试为自己的混蛋行为圆上好的句号。

  事实是，除了爱他你也没有其他道路可走。

  你还是陪伴在他的身侧，在饭点等待在你们默认的靠窗餐桌，在行动结束等待直升机的空隙安静地守在Dominic的身畔，在他不再侵占你床铺的夜晚走到他的床边落下一个晚安吻。

  尽管Dominic还是会使用上言语对你挑三拣四，但在酒会上，你还是会自觉地费劲绕过五六双膝盖，凑到Dominic身边挤下。

  酒会是Elias发起的，通常也就GSG9的男性干员和你下班来附近酒吧喝两杯，聊聊天。

  但是今天和平时不同，许多其他干员也都来到了酒会，数数有你熟悉的面孔，还有些你素未谋面的。  
  Elias当然还是聊天里最活跃的成员之一，但是你身边的人，此刻已经是一身刺鼻的酒气，与平日不同只是一言不发。

  Dominic不喜欢人多的场合，你知道这点。  
  所以没有加入大家的讨论，你侧过脸去凑近轻声询问其人来多久了，喝了多少了。

  你看着你的德国人在视线里微微歪头眯眼来看你，红透了脸庞皱起眉头，“你来太晚了。”

  你看向桌边排成一列的空瓶，撇撇嘴，“我也觉得是。”

  “你没有守时观念的吗？我记得你之前多少还是有点的啊。”

  “不可抗力。”  
  你觉得你也需要酒精了，手肘捅一捅身边的Marius让拿了一瓶啤酒，说着就狠狠灌了一口。

  “工作。”

  “你这不知道吗？”

  “你不觉得你揽太多杂活了吗？你不是做文书工作的吧，但你还在带实习生。”

  “是别人让帮忙带的。”

  “那苦了那实习生了。”

  “我还是挺好的。”

  “真的？”  
  一声你不喜欢的轻笑。

  没有再回应，你安静下来喝酒。  
  Dominic也没有再开口。

  说笑的声音传入耳道，热浪扑面。  
  尽管手臂紧紧挨在一块，你们之间还是隔了一壁的荆棘。是Dominic亲手种的，你思考他是否意识到了。  
  还是说只是你的这一面带刺。

  近处多么的热闹，所有朋友间的情谊与快乐只是你们眼中上演的他人的戏剧。  
  你和Dominic早就放弃这些了，你以为你们选择了更好的道路。

  事实是，你们只是选择了那唯一一条道路，然后走走停停地踌躇在才刚启程的路段。

  现在回头去还能看见你们出发的起点，看见记忆里似乎还能回去的场所。  
  但是，“要不还是算了”，这句话，谁也没有提过。  
  你认为会是Dominic提出来，当他精疲力尽的时候。或许这一秒或许下一分，

  “你好，没想到你也来这儿啦！”

  这时候抬头看去，是你的实习生，二十来岁的年轻小伙，套着一身休闲的衣装，一如既往明朗的笑容挂在脸上。  
  “咱们能出去聊一聊吗？”他向你递来手里的啤酒瓶，发出朝气蓬勃的邀请，“其他人有点吵了。”

  你看着年轻人清秀的面容，但Dominic的重量还压在手臂，颓废的酒水气味染上T恤的袖口。  
  Dominic将啤酒瓶口压上嘴唇，却没有喝下酒水，一双眼睛死死地盯着面前的不速之客，眼眸暗了下去。

  直到你开口回答， “抱歉，有事之后再说吧。”  
  Dominic移开了视线，抬起酒瓶让剩下的酒水倾泄下喉头。

  “你现在有事吗？”

  “有啊，陪朋友。”

  实习生愣了愣，看了眼你身边似乎压根没关心，只是仰头喝酒的Dominic，踌躇了好会儿。  
  “…行吧，”他也笑笑，“之后再说。”  
  将酒瓶塞给你后转身离开。

  等实习生的身影已经淡出视线后，身旁的Dominic闷闷地开口，“…谁让你陪了？”

  “我自愿陪的。”

  “我又不需要谁陪。”

  “那陪陪我好吗？”

  “…不陪你。”

  与言语相反，你却感觉到肩头压上的重量，像是松下什么紧绷的神经。  
  安静，但是平稳，Dominic将脸埋进你的衣袖，滚烫的吐息浸染在你的手臂。

你勾起嘴角，看着和你们不相干的所有其他景象，心思却全然放在靠上你的不诚实的恋人身上。  
你发现尽管关于你们关系的顾虑还没解决，但Dominic当然是真的喜欢你，他还是这样爱你。  
那么这样就好，刻薄的话语也好眼色也好，你都能接受，你能在这样的位置就这样等待到Dominic解决掉自己的思想障碍，等到他终于能坚定而诚实地对待你们的恋情。

听见他说，“我想回去了。”  
你喝下最后一口酒水，“那咱们回去。”

你于是搂着你烂醉如泥的恋人悄悄离开，叫了辆车，Dominic让你将他搂在身前，脸埋进你的颈窝，在你制造的黑暗里安稳呼吸。  
寒风中一些视线瞥来，你没有在意。

上了车，一路回到基地，你们玩了一个重复性为零的单方面骂人游戏。  
“你傻逼。”  
“嗯，我傻逼。”  
“你智障。”  
“我智障。”  
“你就是没脑子。”  
“嗯，没脑子。”

一直到你把他扛到了寝室，松手要将这个人扔在床上，却反而被Dominic一把推倒进他灰色的被单，即刻被其人爬到了身上。

身下是Dominic好闻的香味，身上是神色恍惚注视着你的双眼的这个人的面容。一双手臂将你锁在他的视线里，双腿稍微夹住你的腰身。

你慢慢地停下了呼吸，在一个亲吻的距离里听见心跳声如雷贯耳。

“...哼，”视线里，Dominic愣愣地勾起嘴角，眼眸里的笑意也承载着酒精浓度，“看你蠢得。”

你皱了皱眉头，伸手压上Dominic的嘴唇轻轻掐上其人的两边脸颊。  
然后视线里，Dominic安静地注视着你，微微张开双唇，探出殷红的舌尖，缓缓抵上你的虎口。

湿润滚烫的触感从食指的第三关节细致又缓慢的舔舐到拇指的根部。  
舌面粗糙酥麻了整只手掌的神经，这样情欲的电流一路刺激上脑门。

上升的气温里，德国人猫一般轻巧地收回了舌尖，薄薄的下唇染上水光。

你看着那双唇瓣，看着那份柔软之间若隐若现的滚烫与湿润，呼吸这个人仅仅提供的他的甜腻气息。

你松下手掌，犹豫着将拇指指尖压上其人柔软的下唇。  
按上先前唾液的残留，你看着那份水嫩的烫红被你的指甲印出痕迹。  
牙齿间的吐息吹出，烫上你的手指关节，嘴唇随着你用上力而被轻扯下，露出洁白整齐的下齿。

在你稍微抽回拇指的时候，Dominic略显慌乱地探过头来追寻，张开双唇正要含上，你将中指代替拇指探入了其人的齿间。  
即刻袭来的是滚烫湿润的包裹，舌尖的压力急不可耐地抵上指甲缝。

你看着Dominic眯着双眼从上往下看你，张开了嘴让你看着他发情的动物般用力而细致地舔舐下你有力的手指关节，舔弄吮吸，就像舔食一根多么甜蜜的棒棒糖。舌尖摩挲过你的指缝，留下一路银色的粘液。  
然后Dominic含住你长了茧的粗糙指肚，亲吻舔舐，漏出响亮而情欲的吮吸声。

然后他笑了，红透了脸透过指间看你，像是得到了什么奖励的开心的小孩子。

“这么喜欢我的手指？”

“讨厌，”Dominic突然压下在你的耳畔，低下声音，在紊乱而炙热的吐息中哑着嗓子呢喃，“手指这么色，还去触摸我以外的其他人...”

“穿什么深灰色的西装去见别人，看着就烦，还打那样斜纹的领带...”  
一边语气激动地呢喃在你的耳畔，Dominic一边伸手颤抖着抚摸上你已然冲上血气的脖颈，颤抖的压力情欲地碾过你裸露出的皮肤，不愿漏过哪怕一分一寸。  
“还带实习生，那个男孩...凭什么，明明是要给我的时间都给了他...你不是有男朋友吗还和别人走那么近啊？”说着用上力扯开你的衣领，急迫地去亲吻你的锁骨，五指缠络上你的，手心紧紧贴在一起。

这时候所有动作突然停下，只有气息还喘在耳边。  
握住你的手，Dominic微微抬起头来，视线别向一旁，“嗯...？感觉什么东西抵到我了。”

然后下体的坚硬被其人故意压上，你吸了口气一抖。  
看着Dominic用手肘支撑着微微直起身，回过头来嘴角扬起笑，一边用屁股来回磨蹭你的勃起，一边乐在其中地监控着你的面部表情。

“...让我见识见识能有多硬？”

你皱着眉头，费力地咽下嘴里的干燥，用上节省下的最后一些理智简短地命令，“裤子脱了。”

闻言，Dominic仍旧恍惚地微笑，伸手去解开了自己的腰带，抠开纽扣，动作缓慢的挎下裤头，弹出已经挺湿润的勃起，一直挎到臀瓣之下。

你正要支起身子去照顾其人看起来挺不得了的小弟弟，却被用力推倒。  
“别乱动，”Dominic语调抬高作出警告，“今天我在上面。”  
说着伸手熟练地解开你的腰带，手指从你的胯骨划到裤头，没有要扯下，而是往下划去隔着布料去缓慢细致地勾画你突起的形状，明明自己的precum已经一滴滴地在往外溢，还是歪着脑袋来出神地注视你因为他手指的一举一动而变化的面容。

“想把这个插进我身体吗？”  
他俯下身来看你，轻轻将你的根部握在手心，在那双棕色的眼眸里，你看见自己被挑逗到忍耐的极限的模样。

“我想操你。”  
咬着牙，你微微喘出这样绝望的请求。

“想操我吗？”但是还是没有准备要去除衣料的隔阂，而Dominic更加用力地压上你的坚挺，附身恍惚地盯着你的眼眸，下身做出来回骑乘的运动，每一次挤压都保证将你更加逼向极限，“像这样吗？想让我像这样骑你的屌吗？”

“...求你了。”

闻言，Dominic看着你顿了顿。  
嘴角颤了颤，低下头去笑了，伸手扯下你的裤头，感受你的阴茎弹上他的屁股。

你看着Dominic在视线里直起身，反手去扶上你的坚挺，将顶部抵上他自己收缩的穴口。  
“你是我的。”  
晃动腰肢，让你尝尽穴口所有的美好，他居高临下这样柔声宣布。

话音刚落，你感受到包上尖端的隐约温度与压迫。  
专注地盯着身上恋人柔和的双眸，你屏住呼吸，像是将要咬破奶油蛋糕上那一枚娇艳欲滴的红樱桃。

即刻，一整块蛋糕的甜腻在一瞬全部挤塞入味蕾。  
Dominic一口气向下坐到了根部。

“啊啊..嗯....”  
这样尖声喘出感叹，Dominic皱起眉头张大了嘴，尽管迸出的生理泪水模糊了眼角，还是执着地看着你的双眼，就好像你的目光是维持呼吸的唯一氧气来源。

但是没有给你们二人缓过劲的时间，Dominic抬起屁股又迅速坐下，急切地用他干涩的洞去吞吐你坚硬的阴茎，坐在你的身上两只本来紧紧夹住你腰身的大腿因为屁股的快感而失去气力松散开，一只手按上压皱的被单勉强支撑住自己上半身的运动，另一只手按在你的胸口去感受你的心跳。

像是用上了所有的气力，你看着Dominic好像只坏掉的玩偶，坐在身上用力地骑着你的阴茎，用你的情欲一次比一次凶猛地碾压过自己所有不为人知的敏感点。

看着这个人用抬高屁股晃动腰肢去挑逗你的顶端，看着Dominic红透了面庞，狼狈的泪痕滑落下颚，眼神迷离地挑拨你的欲望，像淫荡的女子，一双分开的薄唇间没有顾忌地喘出商品般动人而下流的娇声。  
但是这件商品只是你的，你知道，那双嘴唇间的宣传，蒙上水雾的眼眸中的索求，努力去骑动你的阴茎的服务。  
你知道这些都只是为你。

伸出双手去抓上Dominic结实的腰身，你用力将其人的屁股按下，同时抬起自己的腰狠狠顶入半吊子摩挲在龟头的穴口。

一声颤抖崩溃的吸气，Dominic整个人猛地软下，本来能稳定支撑的双手只能撑上墙壁，脆弱地看着你的双眼，他咬着下唇随着你的顶弄喘出反复的闷哼。

而你来主导，交由的欲望就不会是之前的抽插能够相比，更何况你明白现在已经是你们二人的极限，你看着身上这个不再有能可逞的德国人，看着那双眼眸因为你而失神，抱着他的屁股，狠狠地捅进又抽出，逐渐地加大操动的力度，你感受其人内壁已然湿哒哒的滚烫触感，你碾过甜美的褶皱，一次次地顶开Dominic的肠道最深处。  
同时Dominic喘着破碎的呻吟彻底失去力气软下身子趴在了你的身上，他柔软地搂住你的脖子，你紧紧抱住身上的恋人，听着他甜蜜的喘息加大幅度开始最后的冲刺。

“...射在里面...”  
你听见这样带着哭腔的请求，扭头亲了一口这个可爱的人，在感受到他喷薄在你身上的粘液后，最后用力捅了两下，将你的种子尽数射进这个人的身体里。

拥抱着身上还在痉挛的Dominic，你和他一同喘着粗气缓神。  
暂时他就这样趴在你的胸口，你也就这样环住他的腰身。

 

叫醒你的不是事后第二天该有的柔和阳光，而是不柔和的冰冷闹铃。

你使出从未有过的反应速度去按下吵闹着提醒的器械的开关，然后小心翼翼地去打量怀里的恋人。  
脸庞埋在你的锁骨，在你缓慢地缩短距离后的即刻，扭头偷走一个早安的亲吻。

你傻了，才睡醒的朦胧钝化了大脑的反应机制，只是愣愣地看着这个人在你的视线里，柔和地扬起嘴角，眯着一双映上光亮的棕色眼眸。  
“早上好啊。”  
你听见他这样压着嗓子打招呼，Dominic不该有的平常人的温柔使你顿时心动。

本来是因为工作要早起，但你松下气力陷回了枕头，侧着身子准备享受其人这般柔和的状态。

“所以你是嫉妒我的实习生了？”

“...为什么我要嫉妒他？”

“‘把给你的时间都给他了，明明我都有男朋...’”话音未落被狠狠捂住了嘴。

你看着年长的德国恋人锁紧眉头瞪大了眼，而红色从耳根以可见的速度蔓延上整张面庞，你看着被单里，本来还只是朦胧在睡意里的Dominic一瞬清醒过来，缩在你的臂弯中做出这样可爱的反应。

你笑了，你其实不想笑的，因为担心这个人会别过头去不让你看了。  
“不是嫉妒也没事，Dominic怎么可能嫉妒嘛。”  
这样温柔地安慰你的炸毛猫，你深情地注视着你可爱的恋人的一举一动。

但出乎你意料地，Dominic没有顺着你给的台阶下去，倒是红透了脸还要语气冷冷地告诉你，“我他妈的嫉妒啊，你快转手那个实习生。”

“嗯，本来他的实习期也满了。”  
你探过头去亲吻Dominic的嘴唇。

“再不准和其他人走这么近了...”

“嗯，因为我有男朋友了。”  
你翻身趴在Dominic的身上，低头去亲吻这个只属于你就好的可爱恋人。

你想，这样就好，也不需要让其他的谁了解你们的爱情。  
你不知道下午在演练场地，Dominic会当着他的GSG9同僚和你的队友的面将你扯进一个宣布主权的亲吻。


End file.
